A Curious Plan
by daydreamer11691
Summary: Zutara Week, prompt 4  Date . Toph and Iroh have combined forces to form a diabolical plan: set Zuko and Katara up for a date! What will happen when the two realize that they're each other's blind dates?
1. Chapter 1

A Curious Plan

The rain was pouring now and anyone still outside was probably crazy. It was a nighttime thunderstorm, complete with lightning and thunder so loud that Toph could feel it vibrating. But Toph didn't care about the storm; she was near her destination and her mission was incredibly important. The lightning lit up the tiled homes of Ba Sing Se's wealthy citizens.

The tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, was straight ahead and Toph marched up the steps determinedly. When she reached the door, she pounded on it mercilessly.

"Ah Toph! I am happy you could make it." Iroh said cheerfully, taking no note of the weather whatsoever. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No thanks Iroh. I would prefer to get straight down to business." Iroh led her to one of the tables and the pair sat down.

"Of course. Now you know of my proposition?" Toph nodded.

"Yes and I must agree with you on it. My subject has been moping for the past few days and I've had enough of it. What about your subject?"

Iroh chuckled. "The usual moodiness but I think there is more to it this time. Listen Toph if my plan doesn't work they may suffer like this for the rest of their lives!" Toph moaned.

"No! I don't think I could deal with that and neither could Aang." Iroh nodded, expecting such a response.

"So you agree then." Iroh clasped his hands together and smiled broadly. "Operation Date is now in effect!"

_The Next Day_

It was a beautiful day and there was hardly any indication that there had been a fierce storm the night before. The sun was out and it had dried up any traces of the rain. Katara was taking a walk through Ba Sing Se (the Upper Ring), trying to enjoy the day. She sighed. It was pointless, wasn't it? For some reason Katara was unhappy. She shouldn't be!

The war was over and peace lay ahead. Her family and friends were alive and well. There was nothing to be unhappy about because anything else would be trivial. She had much to be grateful for, why complain? Yet something within her was telling her that she was unhappy, that she deserved more. Impossible!

"Hey Sugar Queen wait up!" Katara halted as Toph ran towards her, a smile on her face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" Katara asked in a dull voice that Toph had become accustomed to hearing lately.

"Do I need a reason? I just wanted to see how you've been." Toph replied carefully.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine! The war is over… Aang is happy…" Toph noticed her voice falter on that last part.

"If you don't love him Katara, you should just tell him instead of tormenting yourself like this." Katara spun around quickly.

"What are you talking about Toph? I love Aang and I'm very happy!" She huffed and started to walk away from her friend. Toph smiled; it was just as she had thought. Sugar Queen was so easy to read.

"By the way you've been invited to Iroh's tea place tonight! It's at 7!" Toph shouted to Katara's retreating figure. Her part of the plan done, Toph left to go practice some earthbending. Her mind was filled with all the delicious scenarios that might occur tonight.

oOoOoO

"Zuko you are unhappy. Do not try to hide it from me." Iroh stated calmly. He knew it was because of Mai. Iroh meant no ill towards the girl but she had never really made Zuko happy. Zuko's mood swings had emerged in full force this past week and Iroh knew how to fix them.

"You're right Uncle." Zuko sighed and joined the older man for some tea. "I think it's Mai. I thought being with her was right and I thought it would make me happy. But instead I'm miserable. It's not fair for either of us." His uncle made a small sound of agreement and Zuko took that as a sign to continue.

"But I can't break up with her! She'll kill me! I mean, she went to prison for me! And I forgot all about her!" The alarm in Zuko's voice was evident and Iroh stifled a laugh.

"Leave Mai to me. Tonight everything will change. You are going to have tea here tonight with a young lady at seven." Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise. Just who had he invited? Some random girl he met that morning, perhaps? Zuko wouldn't put it past him.

"Uncle…" He began to protest before Iroh cut in.

"Zuko I have always been right with matters concerning you, right?" And Zuko sighed because his uncle was right. He was subtly reminding his nephew of all the times Zuko hadn't listened. Why was his uncle so clever?

"Fine." He answered.

_The Jasmine Dragon, 7pm_

It was now the appointed time and the girl hadn't arrived yet. Maybe she had backed out. Zuko wouldn't have blamed her. He felt ridiculous! He was the only customer in the shop and his uncle had forced him to wear his dressy green robe tonight. He _did _look rather nice if Zuko was going to be honest, but still! Who was this girl? She was obviously someone important.

oOoOoO

Katara stared at The Jasmine Dragon suspiciously. No one was entering or leaving the shop and it was _always_ busy. She tugged at her dress nervously. She was wearing a green gown, the same one she had worn when the gang celebrated their victory not so long ago. She was even wearing a flower in her hair similar to the one she had worn then.

Toph hadn't revealed that she was going on a date until after she had gotten ready. Katara just _knew _that Toph had done so on purpose. She couldn't believe she was being set up! And when Katara had asked about Aang, Toph had just shrugged.

"Leave Twinkle Toes to me, ok? You are _not_ happy and I think you will be if everything goes well tonight." Katara had thought about not going but she was very curious now. Just who had Toph corralled into this?

oOoOoO

Zuko stood up when he saw the figure of a young woman approaching. His table was near the entrance so he could sort of see the girl approaching. It was dark so he couldn't get a good look at her, but she appeared to be wearing a long green robe. And as she got closer Zuko could make out brown hair and blue eyes… Blue eyes?

"Katara?" Zuko asked in disbelief as he gaped at his friend. She had stopped when Zuko called out and was now on the last step leading towards the door.

"Zuko?" Katara exclaimed in astonishment, her cheeks reddening. She noticed Zuko was blushing now as well. For a moment the two gaped at each other and then Zuko spun around.

"Uncle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dating Disaster?

Iroh appeared from behind the kitchen and stifled a smile. Zuko and Katara both looked as if they were in shock. Iroh noted their embarrassed expressions and was unsurprised. He had rather thought it would go something like this. He approached the two teens with a beaming expression.

"My apologies for deceiving the two of you. I believe you are already acquainted. I will be serving the two of you this evening so please follow me." Neither teen moved but both began to protest at the same time.

"Uncle you can't be serious!" This was from Zuko.

"I already have a boyfriend!" Katara exclaimed, though it came out very weak. Then she abruptly turned to Zuko.

"Wait do you have a _problem_ going on a date with me?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What! Well no but-

"But what? I won't be insulted this way! I'll be the best date you ever had!" She turned to Iroh. "I think we're ready to be seated." Zuko stood there with an expression of disbelief on his face. Iroh smiled happily. He knew his nephew would insult his friend by accident and he had suspected (and hoped) she would react this way.

"Right this way then!"

oOoOoO

"Now Twinkle Toes I need you to calm down." Toph said patiently as she dodged a pillow the boy had just thrown.

"Calm down? How can I do that? Katara is on a date _with Zuko_." The last two words were emphasized as if Toph needed to understand the gravity of the situation.

"But she was unhappy Aang! She was unhappy with you! Do you really want Katara to be unhappy?" Toph demanded suddenly.

"No." Aang admitted. Wait. Had Toph actually called him by his name for once?

"I just want what is best for my friends. Would you honestly have been happy knowing Katara wasn't?" And Aang knew Toph was right.

"Fine. But since you helped set this up, you have to do something for me."

"What?" Toph asked suspiciously.

"I want you to take me on a date to wherever it was Katara just went. If she really doesn't care for me in that way she won't be bothered by us together." Toph's heart skipped a beat and she thought she was blushing. Blushing? _I do not blush!_ Toph told herself angrily.

"That is THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! But fine. I'll go with you."

oOoOoO

The steamed dumplings and tea were probably delicious but Katara hadn't touched any of it. She sat across from Zuko with her arms crossed, scowling. Zuko sat in the same manner. They had sat like this for about ten minutes.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" Zuko exclaimed suddenly. "I'm sorry Katara, I really am! I don't mind being on a date with you." Katara regarded him skeptically.

"You have a funny way of showing it! You completely ignored my comment about the weather!" Zuko sighed deeply.

"Because the weather is boring Katara!" The two continued to glare at each other. Suddenly Zuko sat upright and an animated look came into his eyes.

"Wait I've got it Katara! We've both been set up right?" Katara just stared at him.

"Uh yeah."

"Well you didn't like that, right?" Katara nodded her agreement. What had gotten into Zuko? "I didn't either. So how about this: revenge on my uncle and Toph." Katara thought about the idea.

"Ok but how?"

"We pretend to fall absolutely in love with each other! We let them think they were right and then when they least expect it we go back to how we've always been. That will teach them a lesson about setting up people." Zuko finished his little speech triumphantly.

Katara regarded Zuko silently. "Zuko, I think your plan is… absolutely amazing." She flashed him a wicked grin. Zuko grinned back, pleased with her response.

"We'll have to be really good with the acting, of course." Zuko said carefully. He wasn't sure if Katara could act or not.

"Oh believe me Zuko, this will look completely real." And then she leaned across the table and pulled him into a deep kiss.

oOoOoO

Iroh watched the pair from behind the kitchen door. They had kissed! He sighed happily, basking in his own wisdom. The two had been whispering for the past few minutes and both looked very happy. He_ knew_ those two would be good for each other. Now was probably a good time to deal with Mai.

Since no other customers were expected for the night (the closed sign might have something to do with that), Iroh knew he wouldn't be needed. Katara and Zuko had their food and Iroh doubted they would notice his absence. But there was someone who might notice Zuko's absence and she needed to be dealt with quickly.

So Iroh left the shop by the back door and made his way quickly to the apartment Zuko had been sharing with Mai. He didn't notice a young couple approaching the shop. If he had he most certainly would have recognized them and would have been able to prevent what was about to happen.


End file.
